


Their Scars

by yerevasunclair1965



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerevasunclair1965/pseuds/yerevasunclair1965
Summary: Ned and Catelyn Stark, one night at Winterfell
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Husband and wife - Relationship, Lord and Lady of Winterfell - Relationship, house stark - Relationship
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Song Of Ice And Fire and Game Of Thrones, Game of Thrones





	Their Scars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sweet moment between Ned & Cat pre-Game of Thrones

“These were not here before” she says, straddling him and tracing each scar on his chest down to his abdomen with her fingers. 

“These two….you got them at the first war after we wed…but here, these are from the rebellion…and another…..” Catelyn starts tracing the oblique ones at the sides of his trunk, and continues, “from your shorter journeys far up North”.

Ned quietly tilts his head, observing her hands moving all over him before she looks back into her eyes. He then reciprocates her touches, feeling in his hands as if her body was a running waterfall washing over him. He cups her breasts gently, (which caused her to moan softly and close her eyes) until his palms end up on her belly with stretch marks. He trails each line, remembering all the moments he was there for her while she birthed all their children. He sees that she seemed a bit worried but reassures her again with his soft, grey eyes. 

_You are a wonderful wife & mother. I love you far deeper than you believe. _He reflects gratefully. He prayed all their nights would be like this, touching and finding each other ravishing when the other doesn’t see it so.__

____

\---------

____

She puts her hands over his hands, on her belly. Catelyn does not see any disapproving expression on his face that judges her afterbirth scars as visually unpleasant, and so she forgets her own consciousness of them. 

____

_How could your scars be so ugly, yet so beautiful at the same time? ___she thinks to herself.

______ _ _

She found Ned’s scars to be horrible, in a way that they all meant that he went through a lot of pain, but now she marvels at their beauty under her touch, signifying his courage to fight for the North and to stay alive for her & their children. 

______ _ _

_War is inevitable. I could never stop you from doing what you must, for being the good lord that you are. But do survive, my love. Win every battle, even if it would terrify me of the many scars they could give you and then bring these kind of loving nights back to me._

________ _ _ _ _

They give each other such long gazes, with deep unsaid thoughts that are known yet fail to become verbal. Catelyn bends down to put her lips on his, as his hands move to her hips and back. Now that she could not wait, she moves to kiss each hypertrophic line of skin before she will let Ned kiss all of hers.

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys liked it!!


End file.
